Dio
Appearance Dio stands a full six feet in height, He is very well built. Long black hair reaching down to the middle of his back. Like most Vultans his wings are always black, and very well kept (As all feathered folk do.) The biggest difference between his people and other feathered folk would be that all feathered folk have purple irises. His face is best desribed as hawklike. Dio is muscular but well toned, His strength rivals eris though he would not look like it. His torso carries with it multiple scars that vary in size, a testiment to his enduring fight for forge a place for his people. The largest of which he received from Eris. Background Dio is the Prince of the Vultan, and by extension the true king of the feathered folk. However his people were butchered and cast out into the wastes by the other feathered folk who took the throne for themselves. Since then his people have been suffering a slow death. Selling themselves where ever they can to try and save their people be it mercenary work, prostitution, piracy or adventureing... Two-hundred years ago when Azrial attempted to take over the world many of the surviving Vultan people aided Azrial and attempted to dethrone the King of Mount Azrial, this inevitable failed and lead to a hunt that wiped out most of surviving Vultans. Dio's grandfather and father apparently had no part in the attack but his Grandfather was killed soon after. Dio's father took what remained of his people into hiding since then... with the fall of Azrial the world lashed back harshly at any creature that once served the arch-lich. Eventually Dio's father passed away from disease and Dio became the leader of his people. Unlike his father and grandfather, Dio has decided to cast his lot in with the remains of the cult of azrial. Seeking their strength in order to save the surving few members of his clan. Dio took up the name "Terrrorwing" and worked directly under Lord Ralis for several years, eventually Ralis sent him to gather shards of Azrial's pylactery in Midland. While here he commanded several cult operations which were defeated one after another. Today Dio was recently defeated in Midland, He had met with the party and expressed sorrow at the treatment of the orc slaves by the nobles. When the heroes encountered him and learned who terrorwing was passions flew and Dio and Eris exchanged several blows. Dio managed to break one of the warriors ribs but interference from Dudley caused him to focus his attention away from eris for an instant. This mistake proved costly as he failed to parry the next attack from Eris who managed to run him through with the blade of her scythe. Dying and unable to move one of his arms Dio surrendered, though the Heroes spared his life they did emplore the Vultan Prince to change his ways. As to if Dio took their words to heart is yet to be seen. He was last seen being carried off by his followers and vanished among a flock of blue-ravens with red eyes. Dio is being hunted by the Prince of the Keres, His soldiers commanded Eris to redeem herself and slay the Vultan leader. When she found him she carried out her orders albeit unwillingly. She then placed a grave marker on a cliffside alongside the grave markers for Dio's followers. In a conversation before the fight it was learned that Dio had decided to abandon Ralis and his plot to bring back Azrial. A choice which had costed Dio, two of his peoples lives. Following this the remaining four met their end in unfortunate circumstances. With the death of Dio the Vultan people are no more... Powers Dio has expressed seveal unique abilities. *Control of Birds (namely Blue, Red-eyed ravens): Dio has used these ravens as scouts and they seem to hold a special significance for him. *Touch of Corruption: Capable of siphoning life out of living creatures with the touch of his hand, He can also cause several effects in addition to this. The only known one so far is the ability to stun someone. *Smite: As a Dark Knight, Dio is able to use the Smite ability on targets of any alignment. *Channel Revenge: Loosing the ability to channel negative energy he had gained the ability to infict his foes with a reduced chance to hit. Category:NPCs Category:Cult of Azrial